Blood Money
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. prologue

_**End of an Evil Dream… Or is it?**_

 **When Percy Jackson discovers his father is part of the most powerful crime family in the world, he freaks. But he soon is accustomed to it, but when his father mysteriously dies, his part of the family business is given to Percy. Will the legacy live on?**


	2. Chapter 1: Best Friend Troubles

Chapter 1: best friend troubles

I sat at the base of the tree, where I was supposed to meet my best friend, Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way. Annabeth's been my best friend for twelve years. It all started when we were three, at this very tree. I was just sitting here, playing with a stick, and Annabeth walked up, sat down, and said we were best friends. And we've been best friends ever since.

I saw her blonde princess curls bouncing up the hill, and my heart skipped a beat at every bounce. Her piercing grey eyes gazed into my sea green eyes as she neared me. I then noticed that I was staring at her, and I looked away before she could notice. She smiled and punched my arm playfully and asked, "You ready to study Seaweed Brain?"  
"Is that a trick question?"

"Come on."  
We sat down at the tree and began reading. I have always had trouble in school, all because of ADHD and dyslexia. It doesn't help when I sit beside the girl that I love. Yes I know, gross, in love with my best friend. I can't help it. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but when her princess curls bounce as she walks, my heart skips a beat.

I guess I stared for too long, and she asked, "What? Is there something in my hair?"  
I shook out of my daze and answered, "No, no. Just got distracted."  
"You're always getting distracted."

She's got a point. Even if she was the reason, I always got distracted. Especially in math class when I'm already about to pass out from boredom.

I knit my eyebrows, and she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just the evil of math homework."

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

 _ **Annabeth POV…**_

Percy has been acting strange lately. He's been writing in his journal a lot, and when I read it, he was writing about someone he likes. I've tried to get it out of him, but he just won't budge. But the most noticeable was he was constantly drifting off into space. Every time I look over, he was staring blankly at the ground, or his book. I'm kinda worried about him. To lighten him up a little, I asked him, "So who's the lucky girl you like?"  
"No one important." His go-to answer.

"Well, I'll tell you who I like."

 _ **Percy POV…**_

"Who?" I said a little too quickly. I mentally slapped myself for being stupid. My palms felt sweaty. My mouth dried up. After what seemed like forever, she answered, "I like Luke Castellan."  
I don't know why I was surprised. Who would like me? My hair was never cooperating. My ADHD and Dyslexia doesn't help. But the worst part is the scar across my eye. One of my dad's employees, Smelly Gabe I would call him, tried to kill me, and before my dad could find out, he had already cut me across my body, and the last cut he made was across my right eye. I knew I was ugly, but I don't know why I thought she could like me, just because we're best friends. I answered her comment with the smart answer of, "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you knew what he was like."

"What is he like?" She asked annoyed. Dang it. I answered fearfully, "That he's a…"

"A what?"

"A pimp. He has tried to get in all the girls' pants in our class, and he is bad in school."

"You have no room to talk about school Percy. Without me, you would still be in elementary!"

"I'm aware, and I'm trying to get better. I'm just trying to help you, like you've helped me…"

"I don't want your help!" I winced as her glare was aimed at me for the first time. I said, "I'm sorry, Wise Girl, I just don't want you to be hurt-"  
"Don't Wise Girl me! You're just jealous of Luke! It's simple to see!"

I felt my throat tighten. Who wouldn't be? He was tall, blue eyes, blonde hair, star quarterback, and all the girls gave him a second glance. My voice betrayed me as I said,

"I'm sorry. I guess this study session is cut short."

"Yes it is!" She stormed off down the hill, leaving me standing at the tree. I guess I wouldn't be able to tell her the terrible news again. I picked my books and walked towards the sidewalk, where I walked home.

I walked in the door, and glanced over at our family painting. I looked at my mother, her stare empty through the paint. I whispered, trying my hardest not to cry. "Hey mom. Miss you."

I put my book bag on it's hook, kicked off my shoes, and walked through the West Indian mahogany door. By the way, I live in a mansion. My father's job pays extremely well, and he basically runs the family business of a large corporation somewhere around New York. I trudged up the stairs to my room, where I plopped on my bed, and mentally scolded myself for being stupid. Should I call now and apologize? Or should I let her calm down? Middle school is Hell sometimes.

I heard a tap on the door, and my dad, Poseidon, came in. He was in his usual attire, black slacks, a black button up shirt, his salt and pepper hair and beard trimmed perfectly. He sat on the end of my bed and asked, "Girl troubles?"  
"You could say that."

"Is it Annabeth?"

"How'd you know?"  
He chuckled. "I've lived a lot of life, Percy. Girl troubles are always gonna be there. Especially between friends."  
"Were you and mom like that?"

I immediately regretted the question. My mom had died a month ago in a robbery of her favorite candy store, Sweet on America. Dad blamed himself ever since, and now I was sorry. Just my luck to be getting people angry today.

But his response surprised me. He took a deep. Shaky breath, and calmly said, "Yes. We were exactly like that. You have her smile, you know. I'm glad a part of her is alive."

Tears stung my eyes, and I pulled my dad in for a hug, which he wrapped his huge arms around me. We sat there for a while, me crying, and dad saying nothing. After a while, he looked up at the clock, and said, "It's 12:00. Better go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

I let him go, and crawled under my aquarium comforter, and dad turned out the lights and closed the door. After all the events that had happened today, I couldn't sleep. Another sleepless night.


	3. Adjustments

Hey guys, I know this I haven't been on in a while, but please be patient. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories, because I am not satisfied with the quality. They will be uploaded when I am satisfied with the new chapters, under the same stories. Thank you for understanding, and being patient, and have a nice summer!

-Kawkawrawr


End file.
